


Displacement

by Bearlinq



Series: In the end, dragons remain [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blue Dragonflight, Gen, Tags will be added with chapters, dragon - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearlinq/pseuds/Bearlinq
Summary: Random drabbles, prompts, and shit from tumblr relating to my character, Kinagosa, a hyperactive, adventure-seeking, troublemaking Blue Dragonflight whelpling who's currently in the care of Jasculs, her self-appointed bodyguard who tries to keep her out of trouble as best he can. Which is not at all, usually.*This will not feature any sexual themes thus the rating will stay as general. Some violence and heavy topics may be discussed, Azeroth's a scary place after all especially for a young dragon, but otherwise these will be relatively light hearted unless marked. Also, all relationships mentioned will be strictly platonic.I'm bad at descriptions, I swear this is more interesting than the description.





	1. Chapter 1

Kinagosa sat quietly at the edge of the Night elf’s bed, perched contentedly in her whelpling form on the wooden chest he kept at the foot of his bed. Her tail swayed slightly from side to side where it currently hung off the edge of the rune-locked chest. Bright blue eyes watched the elf sleep, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. The only light in the room came from Jasculs’ runic tattoos. It was dull but enough to tint anything close by in a green hue. The runes themselves traveled up both of his arms and down his chest, paralleling both sides perfectly. She never knew the meaning or reason behind them and they intrigued her so. Every time Kina asked about them, Jasculs would just shake his head and dismiss her questioning.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the steady and soft thump of her tail against the wood. It didn’t disturb Jasculs sleep so she saw no reason to stop it. It wouldn’t be long before dawn broke and sent rays of golden light streaming in through the windows. Kinagosa sat patiently for that time to come, acting more as a personal alarm clock to Jasculs. He hated it, he would much rather sleep in than be woken up at the crack of dawn by a meddlesome whelp and her seemingly only needing a few hours of sleep. How one so young and so small slept so little was a mystery to…well, everyone.

Of course, being the ever-so-hyper creature that she is, Kina blames it on her crave for adventure and pursuit of knowledge and bettering herself. Perhaps that might be true to an extent, at least. But the point of the matter was Jasculs still wished deeply that she wouldn’t require his constant, undivided companionship every waking moment. Her waking moments, that is. Who knew raising a child would be this troublesome…

At that moment, the first light of dawn broke through and Kina finally moved from her watch. She gave a stretch, much like a cat would, arching her back and spreading her wings as far as they could go. With one fluid motion, the whelp flew up high, almost reaching the ceiling, before plopping down heavily on Jasculs’s chest. The Demon Hunter, startled, gave a deep roar as the whelpling knocked the air out of his entire being.

Kina was pushed off, a ball of scales and wings as she bounced to the ground with a small oof! followed by a series of quiet giggles.

“G'mornin’!” Kina exclaimed now that her companion was properly awake. She returned to her perch on the trunk, this time cross-legged in her Quel'dorei form. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop. Doing. That..” Jasculs groaned, running a hand over his face.

She pretended to count on her fingers. “Four thousand six hundred twenty …. Um…” She held up her hands, holding up eight fingers.

“……Right. And how many until you listen?”

Kina held up her hands again, both in O shapes. She put them together, resembling an infinity sign.

“That’s probably accurate..” The elf sighed, eliciting another giggle from the girl. 

“Yknow, one of these days you’re gonna walk in on something you don’t want to see.”

“Like?”

“…Adult stuff.”

“…..Like?” She tilted her head, genuinely confused.

“Taxes, I dunno. Or late night infomercials. Take your pick. Still, there’s no reason to be in here before the sun..Preferably after noon, actually.”

Kina pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “No fun, Jackie..”

“Not at the cost of my sleep, kiddo. Now then,” Jasculs started, easily picking Kinagosa up under her arms. He carried her, arms completely extended as the whelpling was carried motionless and blank faced, all the way out the door. Once out of the room, Jasculs put her down. “Let me get dressed and all that before you gallivant us around town, yeah?”

Kinagosa nodded, sitting down where she was to wait for them. He sighed, patting Kina’s head before returning to his room, closing the door behind him. Kina waited patiently for her companion to return. He never made her wait long, fortunately. Today was no exception and before she knew it the night elf had returned.

His black hair was pulled back in usual braid, black and silver blindfold returned to its usual place over his eyes, and he wore simple leather pants. The only armor he wore were his fel-infused shoulderpads, making the green glow he gave off more prominent, golden clawed gauntlets that served more as a quick go-to weapon if a situation called for it more than anything, and heavy plated boots. He never really wore a shirt, or anything over his chest though from what Kina had seen that was frequent of demon hunters. He claimed his runes needed to breathe and cloth got in the way. Odd.

At his return, she clapped excitedly before jumping up, “Food! Food!” she exclaimed.

Jasculs gave a soft smile followed by a low chuckle before rustling the dragonlings blue hair, making her disheveled bangs even more messier. “Sure thing kiddo. Usual?”

Kinagosa nodded enthusiastically again, grabbing Jasculs’s hand and leading the way out of their cozy, tiny apartment. Their “usual” consisted of ordering an omelette consisting more of cheese than egg and topped with a hearty serving of bacon, with a side of strawberry pancakes, and a glass of milk from the Legerdemain Lounge for Kinagosa. Jasculs wasn’t much of a breakfast eater, much preferring his meals in the afternoon, but Kina pouted if he didn’t at least have something for breakfast so he at least ordered a few spears of sausage and a small bowl of cereal for himself if not to just please the kid.

He didn’t mind at all, honestly The last ten thousand years in service of the Illidari had steeled his battle-scarred heart and soul. So to have someone actually and genuinely care for his well-being was…warming. Odd but warming. Sure, his sisters cared for him but it was nothing like this. If truth be told, if someone had told him he’d be taking care of a child in his near future, a dragon child nonetheless, even a few months ago, he would have laughed in their face.

Funny how fate works out like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from NutsFox in which Kina and Jasculs spend a snow day outside

Kinagosa pulled the night elf outside, though for once he didn’t need much persuasion. The day was cold and bitter, snow covering the ground, and still fell from the sky, but neither seemed to mind at all. One thing they had in common was their love for snow so winter days had always been the most fun to them. They were currently bundled up, layer upon layer, against the harsh cold and they both laughed as they threw snowballs at each other immediately upon reaching the outside.

At one point, Kina had packed her snowball a little too tightly and managed to lodge it perfectly on the tip of one of Jasculs’ horns, making the younger a giggling mess. In retaliation, the night elf managed to use his weight to his advantage and knock a mound of snow out of the tree directly above the whelp, snow easily burying her though only her elf form’s ears betrayed her presence in the snow mound. More giggles followed before a blue head popped up, followed by another snowball to the night elf’s face.

This is how they spent their winter day. Lost in their personal winter wonderland, forgetting their worries for the day. Snowballs were thrown, snow angels were made..Or rather, one large snow angel where Jasculs had attempted his and a snow circle where Kina just wiggled around in her whelpling form next to Jasculs angel.

“..Not very angelic.” She had noted of hers as they stood up from the ground, both shaking snow off of themselves.

Jasculs had inspected hers for a moment, kneeling down and squinting, hand on bearded chin as he thought. “Maybe not in the traditional sense. But halos are pretty angelic and it’s close enough, y’know?”

Kina nodded.

Then, Jasculs stood up, looking at the sky. He stuck his tongue out as a particularly large flake fell, melting on his tongue.

Kina stared curiously and confusedly at him before he gave a small laugh. “Catching snowflakes. You’ve never tried it?”

Kina shook her head.

“Ah. Well, all you do is stick out your tongue, like this,” he instructed, sticking out his own as an example, “antth waith for the sthnow to come!”

Kinagosa laughed, he looked absolutely ridiculous. But she followed his instructions, sticking her own tongue out. She didn’t have to wait long before a flake landed both on her tongue and her nose simultaneously, eliciting a sneeze from the whelp. “…Did I do it?”

Jasculs laughed, patting Kinagosa’s head. “Nailed it, kiddo.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent drabble ft. my newest druid, Malasarian, and NutsFox's mage, Nythlora

The whelpling darted through the branches of the tree that was Darnassus, sending a shower of leaves, all multiple shades of purples, pinks, and browns, cascading down onto her companion. It always felt good to spread her wings and Teldrassil was huge. Perfect for a dragon to get her daily exercise in. She jumped from branch to branch to roof to roof, giggling to herself as she sent more and more leaves spiraling down.

Despite being a Night Elf himself, Jasculs wasn’t exactly one with nature like others of his own race. Illidari in general rarely ever had an affinity for nature as it was so Kina couldn’t exactly say she wasn’t surprised. That being said she was sure his grumbling could have been heard so far as Azshara with how loud it was. An especially vocal one came from below as another leafstorm fell on the poor, innocent demon hunter. She couldn’t help but laugh just as loudly as a particularly stubborn leaf refused to untangle itself from his Raven colored hair.

“Whatever happened to keeping a low profile?” He called up.

Hopping off of the branch she currently swung on, Kinagosa glided carefully down, landing on the elf’s shoulders. “Boring.” She huffed.

“Safe.” He replied, reaching a hand up to scratch Kina under the chin.

She chirruped, smacking the back of his head playfully with her wing. “Boooorrring!’ She whined.

He gave a soft laugh. "Maybe so. But anyways, we should probably start heading over or Softbottom will think a treant got us.”

Through her fit of giggling, Kina agreed with a nod. “Softpaws.” She corrected.

“Close enough.” Jasculs said.

Kina batted his head again, to which he shook his shoulders, making her purposefully lose her balance as she perched there. With a squeak, Kina fell, barely managing to catch herself before she hit the ground. She headbutted his legs. Not enough to hurt or to make him topple but enough that he at least stumbled a bit. “Mean Jackie!” She pouted, sticking her forked tongue out at him.

“The meanest, I know. Truly awful, huh?”

“Yes!”

They both laughed at that, knowing full well it was just a joke. Jasculs was anything but mean. In any sense of the word. Kina resumed her position on his shoulders and they set off to their destination.

Said destination was a decently sized traditional styled elvish home. Complete with pointed roof, solid oaken walls, and completely surrounded by various plant life. The house itself was nestled between others of the same variant, tucked snuggly into a nook between the Craftsman Terrace and Cenarion Enclave sections of the city. The particular house they approached had a number of wind chimes hanging from various points in the roof, each as intricately designed and carved as the last. Their designs consisted of leaf shapes, crescent moons, and various runes.

With a rhythmic series of a-rap-tap-tap, Kina knocked on the door. A moment later, another Night Elf appeared, a warm and welcoming expression on his face. Teal braids hung loosely down his chest, heavily graying and whitening near the roots, gentle light bronzed eyes greeted both of them, and he wore a comfy looking simple robe. Malasarian leaned heavily on the walking stick he used, a staff of twisted wood accented with vines twisting around it, several bracelets of small charms dangling off of it, causing a quiet jingle to follow the elf.

“Mal!” Kina said excited, immediately throwing herself at the elder in a tight hug as they entered his home.

Malasarian gave a low chuckle, “It’s good to see you again, child.” he said. His voice was low and smooth.

When the whelp detached herself from the druid, he greeted Jasculs with a nod and a brief pat on the shoulders. “Did you want a hug too?” the elder asked, making Jasculs snort.

The Illidari waved his hand dismissively. “Nah. She hugs everyone enough for the both of us.”

Mal smiled, nodding in the direction of Kina. “Good kid, that one.”

Jasculs nodded in agreement. “And a handful.”

Mal laughed heartily. “All kids are, in some way, shape or form. My seafoam was quite a troublemaker when she was a pup. She might’ve gotten that from her old man, though.” he said, motioning them to sit, to make themselves comfortable.

Jasculs took a seat next to Kina on the plush lavender-colored love seat in the houses small sitting room. Kina currently sat cross-legged, much in her normal fashion, watching Mal as he hobbled over with a tea pot and cups for each of them. He poured each of them a cup, both Kina and Jasculs nodding their thanks as they received their tea. The sweetness of the green tea was almost rejuvenating.

“So you mean to tell me, you were a hell raiser in your hay days?” Jasculs asked after a sip.

Mal nodded enthusiastically, a humorous expression coming over his wrinkled face as he thought back on his past. “Oh, of course! My group of friends and I would practically terrorize all of Teldrassil!” he chuckled at the more or less fond memories as they came to him.

“In fact, that’s where I met my ex wife. Larayia was somethin’ else, I tell you. She could always brighten even the darkest of days. Always had a knack for puttin’ smiles on peoples faces.”

Kina tipped her head. “Married?”

Malasarian nodded. “At one point in time, yes.”

“Is she.. Uh.. Ah, never mind it’s probably a personal question.” Jasculs started before thinking better of it.

Mal just smiled. “Is she dead? Ah, far from it, that old fox is still around, somewhere. Last I heard she’s been staying up in Stormwind with the Citadel. Sometimes she still visits, if not for me then for Nythlora. Even though we’re divorced, doesn’t mean we couldn’t stay friends. We wouldn’t let that small event ruin our centuries of friendship. And of course she still worries about our daughter.”

Kina visibly perked up at the mention of Nythlora. “Oh! Is she here?”

Mal shook his head. “Last she told me was she was visiting a friend in Dolanaar. She should be back soon, though. Before you two leave, I’m sure.”

Kina bubbled with excitement, almost spilling her tea as she bounced up and down on the couch.

“Easy, killer.” Jasculs said, gently taking the cup from her as she bounced, laughing to himself.

They slowly returned back to their conversation and before they knew it, dusk was quickly approaching. Much to Kinagosa’s disappointment, there was still no sign of Nythlora’s return either. Jasculs began to get up, noticing the creeping shadows slowly filling the house, and took it as a good time to take their leave before it got too dark. He seemed to notice her sullen expression and rustled her hair.

“Sorry, kiddo. Maybe next time, yeah?” he reassured her.

Kina just folded her arms and gave a lippy pout.

Before Jasculs could say anything else, the door slammed open and in fell a Night Elf woman. She stumbled as she came through the door and barely managed to catch herself before a sudden barrage of scales and wings came flying towards her. “Nyth!” Kina exclaimed as she made contact with the mage, effectively knocking her off balance onto her rear.

Deep blue hair spiraled messily down the womans face and her robes were slightly muddy and wrinkled but she wore a gleeful expression as the whelp embraced her. “Kina! I didn’t know you were here or I would have high tailed it back!” she said, embracing the dragon in return.

Mal very loudly cleared his throat, catching both of their attentions. He raised a graying brow at his daughter. Releasing their hold on each other, the two youngsters quickly scurried to stand up. Nythlora gave a sheepish smile to her father, “I know I’m late… But it was for a good cause!”

“Were you terrorizing the furblogs again?”

“….Maybe.”

“Nyth.”

“….Yes. B-but Ysarn dared me! I had to!”

“I doubt you “had to”, Seafoam.”

“Father! I had to defend our honor!”

Mal laughed, playfully rolling his eyes as he embraced his daughter, shooting a look at Jasculs. “As I said. Just like her old man.” The Illidari covered the laugh he held back with his hand.

“…Should I be concerned with what that means?” Now it was Nythlora’s turn to raise her own brow at Malasarian.

The elder just simply gave a pat to her head. “No, no, not at all. I’m very honored you’re upholding our family’s honor… Even if it means coming home looking like you’ve went through a mud bath.”

Nythlora laughed before turning back to Kinagosa. “So I take it y’all are on your way out?”

Kina nodded. “Getting dark.”

Nythlora’s face fell. “Figured. I’m sorry, I definitely owe you one! Next time you visit I can take you to the new pastry shop that opened up in the Terrace, how about that? As an apology and totally not an excuse to raid their stockroom.”

“Nyth.” Mal gave her a scolding look despite the humor not-so-secretly hidden behind it.

“..Ignore that last part. Definitely, one hundred percent, just as an apology.” Nythlora replied.

Kinagosa just laughed, hugging her friend again. “Sure, sure.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory prompt from sunneofyork @ tumblr

\- A HAPPY MEMORY THAT MAKES THEM SMILE

With a happy squeal, Kinagosa ran to the Draenei woman to embrace her in a warm hug. With a quiet giggle, the Draenei woman easily picked up the whelpling, twirling her around a few times before nodding a quick greeting to Jasculs as well, who followed more slowly behind.

“Kina, it’s been awhile! How are you?” Azumane asked, setting the child down.

“Good! And you?” Kina replied.

“Been good too. And what about you?” She asked, turning to the Demon Hunter. “You staying out of the maws of animals?” She joked.

With a shrug, Jasculs just smiled. “To the best of my ability.. Which, apparently, isn’t much.”

Azumane laughed. “Fair enough. Creatures never did exactly have a taste for fel, so at least you know they wont gobble you up too much.. Ryuunosuke, though.. He’s seemed to oddly take an interest in you. So it’s not all bad, I suppose?”

Now it was Jasculs turn to laugh. “That core hound definitely doesn’t know his own strength…Or weight. But, true, at least there’s some animal out there that doesn’t want to maul my entire face off.”

“Oh! Speaking of! Kina! I got something that may be relevant to your interests.” Azumane said, turning her attention back to the whelpling that still clung to her legs.

Kinagosa’s eyes lit up and she bounced excitedly as Azumane took her smaller hand in her own, leading her outside. They had barely stepped onto the lawn before Kina let out another squeal, beaming up at Azumane. In the yard had stood a great Ox. It’s fur was purple, the mane tanned, and runes looked as if they were carved into its sets of horns.

“You got another!” Kina beamed.

“I did! This one’s been following me since the hillsides in Stormheim. He’s definitely as stubborn as an ox, as they say too. A giant baby, is what he is. Likes to headbutt everything, so be careful Jasculs.” Azumane explained.

At the mention of being prone to headbutting, Jasculs promptly stood behind the woman. “He won’t headbutt you though, right?”

“……” She stayed silent.

“Azumane.” Jasculs almost begged.

“Honestly? Depends on his mood. But I’ve handled worse.” She just shrugged.

“Thats…Not reassuring.” He replied, hunkering down farther in hopes the Ox didn’t see him. Damn him and his affinity for pissing off every animal in existence.

“Wasn’t supposed to be.” She said simply.

“What’s it’s name?” Kina interrupted, pulling on Azumane’s arm to get her attention.

Rustling the kid’s hair, Azumane answered. “I really couldn’t decide on a name for the longest time. Nothing just seemed to fit, yknow. But eventually I decided on Kyoutani and it seems to fit pretty decently. At the very least, he seems to respond to that more than anything else, so that’s partially a reason too.”

Kina giggled. “It’s a nice name.”


End file.
